Mirical
by Silverstory101
Summary: Ginny appears on christmas. What dose she do that’s so supernatral and life saveing


(A/n I was enspired by 'Christmas angel' by keana Jordan cheek it out. I'm still dyslexic. Yada yada yada... SOOOO ONWARD!!!)

Ginny went to heaven and got turned into a Christmas angel and was given to the potters to look after. Ginny would go down on Christmas Day when she was five and she went to ether abused or dieing people she gave them there 3 Christmas wishes and gave people the love they deserved.

She was one of the kindest angels you'd ever meet and she was well known and was the 2nd best angel in heaven.

(A/n On Harry's first year Quirrell was defeated like in the books. In Harry's second year a girl who was bullied a lot got sent into the chamber with a book and mr Malfoy was sent to Azkaban for doing that to the young Linda pox in. Harry's third year Sirius escaped like usual and scabbers ran away like usual and Sirius fled like usual but Sirius freed mr Weasly too knowing of each other's innocence)

It was Harry's Fourth year and it was Christmas Eve night. He sat at a window and saw a star and just wished "I wish I had my parents back," nothing happened he thought himself stupid for believing anything would happen then a voice said "um... wishes may be granted you just need to wait for someone to for fill them when the time is right," Harry looked around the common room and saw no one so he said "who said that and where are you?" a girl landed in front of him and said "me I was flying by the sealing," harry snorted "you can't fly without a broom," the girl smirked and said "not unless you are dead, which I am, I'm and angel, Christmas ones get to go to the human world and grant wishes and the most common angels the conscience angels," he asked "who are you?" She said "Ginny Weasley," Harry's eyes widened he breather "y-your Ron's sister Aren't you," now the similarity's made sense the red hair freckled face and warm brown eyes she smiled softly and said "yes I am the the Weasley who died on Christmas," Ginny continued to explaine that Christmas angles could pick one person each year to grant three wishes to and she chose him. He looked at her takeing in her beauty her white dress which stopped at her knees and seemed to be made of light and sparkly snowflakes. Her dark red hair decirated with shiny snowflakes, golden brown eyes with snowflakes in them where framed by shiny silver half moon spectacles like Albus' but with little glittery snowflakes.the sweet smile she wore. The wight tights she wore with mini glittering snowflakes and the wight flats decorated the same way and the little golden halo above he head. She then unfolded he wings and floated mid air flapping her wings plucking a feather she said "expect three wishes to be granted harry" she dropped a feather and with a smile she faded

It was Christmas Day and harry woke to Ron waving his hand in his face he groaned "cut it out," merry "Christmas to you too," Ron said sarcastically harry got up and said "so it dosent mean I want to be woken up at 5 in the morning Ron," Ron said "ain't you going to go back to sleep then," he said "nah I probably won't gat back to sleep any way," he got up and open the gifts. Chocolate frogs from Hagrid. A book called advanced defense against the dark arts for future auras by Lola brac from hermione. A deep red sweater from mrs Weasley and a toy snitch from Sirius. A sugar quill from Ron. There was one left Ron and hermione peered at it and asked if he knew any one who would give him any thing harry said "no," hermione added " all it says is I do this to all my wishers have a merry Christmas," harry shrugged and opened to box and within was an assortment of different things muggle clothes that would fit him, chocolate, and a book on becoming animagi with the ingredients to make the potion. He then pulled out a note and read it aloud it read "dear harry, as I said I do this to all my wishers, I give them something That will help them I ain't telling ya what it means so mu ha ha ha.i Know you know my brothers so please tell them I say hi. See ya, sighed your Christmas angel," Ron's mouth was wide he said " you have a Christmas angel I though they were just story's wow,"

Meanwhile At grimwald place ginny sat wating for Sirius to show up. He jumped out of his skin when he saw Ginny she grapped his hand and they apeared in the minestry makes and took Sirius to Cornelius fuge and Sirius thought he was scrued untill she pulled scabbeds out of her pocket and said "I know meany seacrets of yours Cornelis I would free Sirius before I reveal every last one to the world. Now will you?" He said "no there is no way you could have anything on me," she took him to a corner and whispered something and he went very pail. He then said to Sirius "I-i let you go your free with the evidence we have here," he was about to call the auras when Ginny terned scabbers and said " go your free," Ginny pulled a wand she found which reacted to her meaning it was her wand to her throat and said "dear everyone I have some news, with new evidence Sirius black is free of all charged please put it in the dayly profit imedently thank you," with that Sirius walked out with Ginny by his side she had put his release in the muggle news as well. With a pop they were in the common room and ginny deided to tell Sirius Cornelius' secrets from him Wetting the bed untill he was 15 to her abusing his daughter Amelia fuge (ginny explained she knew because she was the one to help her as she would go to abused or dieing people) . Harry was suprised to say the least knowing of his godfathers release hermione said "if this is a Christmas mirical,Christmas angels are real right harry," all harry could do was nod.

They found Sirius in the common room. Sirius and harry has a chat and they were going to sort out the Dursley's.

After that in heaven ginny met with the potters Lilly said "aren't you supposed to be working?" She pulled there collars to the entrance to heaven and earth she flew them too the common room to see Sirius, remus, harry, hermione, Ron, Fred and George tanking among them selfs and they all told the story of how there dad got sent to Azkaban. James said "you didn't ancwer our question young lady," she snapped out of her sorrow thoughts about her family and said "oh... I'm actually doing it, I'm your sons Christmas angel," there eyes bulge "what!!!" They shout ginny said "he's been abused by the muggles he lives with I thought it would be a good idea to wait untill he had friends and knew about Sirius he only found out last year... now bye see you in the livening world," with a shove they landed on their arses there wings faded and halos gone she just sat there ten Sirius said "what," James said "ginny is a Christmas angel she grants wishes you Being free was one of them us being alive was another Harry's got one more wish,"

Harry after hearing about mr Weaslys imprisonment he was conflicted on eather wishing ginny alive or her farthers imprisontment. He desided on her living when he made the wish Ginny was cleaning out his parents stuff she smiled and grabbed her stuff she went down to see harry looking out the window sill again. she hugged him from behind which made him jump he terned to see her and she just said "thanks," as her wings and halo faded hereplied "your welcome,"

Mr Weasly was freed after ginny explained "in heaven you know how you die as people are generally curious so I knew how I died wile growing up, I know my dad didn't kill me luscious Malfoy did," harry marryed ginny. None dies from the light side because ginny and her knowlage of angel magic. Remus Marrys tonks becuse ginny knew they liked each other and mostly canon parings other than fred and George and George marrys katy bell and Fred Angelina Johnson.


End file.
